


Julienne

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Band, M/M, Mating Bond, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Omega Verse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Julienne - a French cooking term meaning to cut vegetables, cheese or fruits into thin stripsSehun can’t wait for his omega to finally have their pups; it’s something they’ve been waiting for for years. But for now, he’s more than content to look after Minseok, making sure he’s safe, well fed and warm - even if he does kind of suck at it.--other tagsImplied Miscarriage; Pregnant Kim Minseok | Xiumin; Caring Oh Sehun; Protective Oh Sehun





	Julienne

The sun had almost fully set when Sehun's eyes flickered open. The light was nearly fully extinguished, and he tried to figure out what had woken him so early for his usual body clock. He had jolted awake for some reason, and then he realised the feeling. Panic was gripping him to the core, his bond telling him his omega was in pain. Sehun shot upright, ready to confront a potential threat - but no one was present in their tiny camp. Sehun's face twisted in confusion as he turned to face his omega, still asleep by his side.

In the restricted light, he could see Minseok, face twisted in his sleep as a hand automatically shifted to rub the convex curve of his stomach. Sehun watched the stretched skin shift and realised the pups were kicking around, moving and he sighed softly. He sat up and rubbed his face before leaning over to gently kiss Minseok's forehead, his own hand gently moving Minseok's away as he started rubbing his stomach instead. He leant close, pressing a kiss to the exposed bump and sighed. "Settle down in there, let your Father rest."

A sharp kick to his chin told him that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Sehun sighed and let his hand run gently through Minseok's hair, ever so gently twisting knots from his thick hair, teasing it into submission. His chest ached, feeling each kick from their pups, feeling every inch of pain his omega did as they struggled inside of him.

They knew that it wasn't a single pup; Minseok's stomach was much too big for it, and from the fights that seemed to happen for space in his belly, there were most definitely at least two pups in his womb.

Sehun would be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty.

They'd been trying for pups for two years, and they'd cried for hours when two months had passed without Minseok falling into heat. Seeking a nearby healer, part of a different clan, he had inspected Minseok and confirmed that, indeed, there was a pup growing in his womb.

However, the past six months of his pregnancy hadn't gone easily.

Firstly, Minseok was an older omega. His body was slower than just turned-of-age omegas, ready to hold children. He had never carried before, had never mated, nor had he even a form of experience that allowed his body to have a mild taste of what might happen should he conceive. There had been a month in which they were sure their pup had been lost, unable to feel it moving. A trip to the healer indicated that Minseok's body had merely produced too much protection around his womb, muffling the movements of the pup and were assured as it grew, the feeling would come back. If he lost the pup, they would be more than aware from the pain of his body ejecting the the little being from Minseok.

That had caused them their second scare.

Minseok had woken up with a scream one night, pain curling around his stomach and choking Sehun's bond. Neither had been able to breathe until it passed. Sehun had tucked a blanket around Minseok, hidden him in the trees of their camp, and ran as fast as his wolf legs would allow him, practically dragging the healer out of his bed. Yixing had rushed back with him, checking Minseok over as he whimpered and gasped, a hand so tight around Sehun's that Sehun thought his own might snap in half at any second. Yixing confirmed their worst fears, that his pup had been lost, but had surprised them with the fact that Minseok still held a pup in his womb.

He couldn't be sure, but there seemed to be two alive and well. It wasn't uncommon for a third pup to be lost in the womb, the other two stronger pups demanding more room, and it was more unusual for all three to be born.

Sehun shuddered remembering the two months during which he had to hold Minseok in his lap and practically force feed him through the grief of it, crying with happiness as he finally came back round to his usual self. The pups strengthening and becoming more active inside him had seemed to bring him back to reality.

Eventually, everything seemed to go on as usual, and Sehun could only pray for an easy final few months for his omega. It made him sick, sometimes physically, to see him in pain, to feel it throughout his chest, to wake up to find his omega being unable to sleep peacefully with their pups. But it wouldn't be much longer now until their pups would be in their arms, and Minseok's pain would eventually be over - all Minseok would mostly have to do was allow their pups to suckle for their first few months and then they'd get to raise them. Sehun was looking forward to it, even if he knew their pups wouldn't allow them much sleep in the first months of their life.

Excitement blossomed through his chest and he carefully got up, stretching. He pushed his elation away, making sure he didn't let his emotions get strong enough to potentially wake Minseok up through their bond and turned into their small hut. Usually, they would be sleeping in there, but Minseok had complained about being too hot, so Sehun had carried him out, laying him on the grass of their instinctive natural habitat. The wind had cooled him down and within ten minutes, he had fallen into dreams.

Quietly, Sehun collected the necessary items to make breakfast: firewood stored out of the possible rains, farm stolen vegetables and eggs, and the frying pan he needed. He settled next to their small fire pit, making up a small pile of burning embers with ease and waiting for it to burn correctly. In the better light, he watched his omega.

Minseok's expression was much calmer now, stretched out where they had been laying together. The fire cast shadows on his face and illuminated his tanned skin. Sehun smiled, thinking back to when he had first seen the omega.

His clan had been visiting another for political reasons and Sehun had been brought along by the leader as a hunter. Their omegas, elderly and pups, had been left behind with their healer, while hunters, fighters, and important members had come along. They were missing only two of their fighters, left behind for protection of their young and easily preyed on.

Sehun had stood close by his clan leader, gently biting a younger member into position as they walked into the clan territory. New smells overwhelmed the group, and Sehun had caught the sweet smell of an omega, just coming off heat. He turned his head a few times, trying not to look like a desperate alpha looking for a mate when he had spotted the omega.

A relatively older omega was sat in a group of nursing mothers, an omega covered in Man clothes to deter any possible mate. He was short and rounded, with pale brunet hair and a fringe that came down to his eyes.

One of the females nudged him, with a soft _Minseok come now_. The omega - Minseok - had turned his head away, only to look up when one of the alphas with Sehun's group started prowling over. Fear sat in the omega's face and Sehun stepped forward, in front of the approaching alpha and growled. He tried not to let himself feel the worry of challenging an alpha in a higher position than him, but the other backed down from his challenge, rejoining the group.

They had been invited to stay for the time it would take to ensure all the correct political bonds were drawn up, and the shy omega had come over to introduce himself.

“I'm Kim Minseok, thank you for looking out for me the other day.”

They had kept talking, and Minseok's clan leader, Junmyeon, had noticed. They got on well, and other visiting clans from the area even believed they were mated. Before Sehun's clan had left, Junmyeon had offered for them to be mated.

Sehun's clan leader had offered him the choice. Leave his clan and mate with an omega, or return with them. Sehun had tossed and turned the entire night, feeling the impending deadline coming closer - they would leave early in the morning, as the sun was rising. Eventually, he had decided to remain with Junmyeon's clan, taking Minseok for his own.

The omega had told him so much in the weeks before they mated. How he had waited believing in the old Man rumour of soulmates, and then Sehun had shown up. Minseok had noticed how he was obviously interested but he had been polite despite the scent of Minseok ending heat, and had even protected him from a potential forced bond by another alpha - one of a higher standing of himself nonetheless. Sehun blushed listening to Minseok gush over him. He didn’t even care that the omega was four years older than him. It wasn't conventional, nor was it conventional that Sehun had left his clan, and not the other way around, but it wasn’t important to him. There was something about Minseok that drew his interests, and he didn't even turn his nose when the omega with who they shared a hut with went into heat. He stayed by Minseok's side throughout the night, filling himself with the scent of his chosen one.

They shortly followed the example set by other couples after mating, moving away from the main clan - only a ten minute Wolf run if needed - but into their own space in the territory. Yixing came by often to see if they needed anything whilst trying to conceive. He had aided them through everything and now they were here.

"The tomatoes are on fire."

Minseok's voice tugged Sehun out of his memories and he looked down, yelping when he noticed he had left a vine of tomatoes too close to the fire, which was currently turning them to ash. He was quick to discard them, putting the flames out.

  
Minseok laughed, sleep still curled around his vocal chords and Sehun smiled softly.

"It's still early, get some more sleep."

He watched with a bigger smile as Minseok crawled over to him, yawning and sitting up to warm the chill spreading across his skin from the beginning night. He shook his head. 

"I'm okay, besides, I wanna spend some time with you."

"You're going to have to wait for cuddles." Sehun focused on gently cutting the vegetables into thin strips, just the way that Minseok liked them - only for Minseok to laugh when he cut his finger slightly. The omega leant forward, gently taking Sehun's digit into his mouth to suck the small bubble of blood away before he disappeared into the hut. Sehun watched him come back over a while later, a small plaster in hand that he delicately, perfectly wrapped around the small slice. "Thank you."

"You can't cook, Sehun."

The other huffed. "I know, but you shouldn't be cooking. You need rest, especially with how much the pups kept you up last night! I'm your alpha, I'm meant to-"

Lips pressed against his own and he fell silent, gently tugging his omega into his lap, feeling the distinct need to _protect_ , to _hold him close_ and ensure everything was utterly perfect. Something was telling him to do so, for both Minseok and their pups. It was overwhelming; as overwhelming as the urge to mate when his omega was in heat, but something much different.

An instinctive, raw need to protect, to reassure, to hold-

"-Stop it, Sehun." Minseok leaned back with a frown. "The pups and I are fine, stop worrying." Minseok smiled softly and cupped his face. "We're okay, I promise. You're getting as bad as my hormones."

Sehun laughed softly and stole a sweet kiss before he focused on making breakfast once more. Minseok teased him when he broke the first egg straight onto the mud and grass he sat on, getting a pout and a sigh from the alpha. Minseok exhaled softly when he put the ingredients in the wrong way, the vegetables burning almost instantly in the boiling hot pan. He tried a third time, this time, finally, _finally,_ getting everything into the pan correctly. 

  
Sehun didn't take his eyes off it, watching it bubble and cook and quickly flipped it out to place it on a plate and hand it to Minseok, smiling wide.

The omega laughed, softly. "It's burned, Sehun."

The cook collapsed onto his back, groaning up at the stars. He stayed there a moment, smiling at Minseok's laughter before he sat up, repeating the steps.

Burned. Burned. Still raw. Burned. Raw.

They were running out of eggs now and a growl ripped from Sehun's throat, getting frustrated at himself. Nocturnal birds were forming a small group near their territory, flitting to and from the failed omelettes as they pecked at it.

Minseok had fallen silent, knowing better than to say something when Sehun was frustrated with himself - nothing bad would happen, other than Sehun getting snappy, falling further into the self-hatred his heart sometimes contained. Minseok could see on Sehun's face; this was something he wanted to master.

Minseok watched him gently, and carefully reached out to softly rub his thigh - a simple manoeuvre to calm Sehun a little before he cleared his throat. "It's ready now, sweetheart."

Sehun flinched a little before he carefully took it out and handed it to Minseok, eyes hopeful.

Minseok delicately cut into it, hands dainty as ever as he delicately chewed on it. Sehun went still. "I should have tried it first just in case it wasn't ready, what if the eggs are still raw they could hurt the pups-"

"-it's perfect, Sehun." Minseok smiled a little and cuddled close as he ate, content as he slid himself onto Sehun's lap. They sat in silence as Minseok ate, and Sehun held him close.

"From now on, I think I'll stick to hunting."

Minseok laughed and set the empty plate down. He leaned forward, carefully and expertly chopping some vegetables. "Here, I'll teach you."

Sehun frowned a little. "No, you should rest, Minseok-"

"Sehun, I'm pregnant, not sick. Shut up, come here and learn how to cut vegetables before you lose a finger next time. Besides, you made me breakfast so let me make you yours.”

Sehun immediately leaned forward, following his omega's command. If anyone were around, they would laugh about who was really the alpha in their bond, but the night air was filled with Minseok's even voice, explaining the best way to hold vegetables so you didn't cut your fingers and Sehun smiled as he listened.

This. This was perfect.


End file.
